earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Accendie
Basic Information *'Full Name:' Accendie *'Ingame:' Accendie *'Nickname:' none yet *'Title:' Weaponsmith *'Guild:' Exodus *'Alignment:' Neutral Good *'Race:' Draenei *'Class:' Shaman *'Professions:' Miner, Weaponsmith. Physical Appearance *'Age:' Equivalent of human early 20's (exact age TBD) *'Eyes:' Glowing White *'Hair:' Smoke Gray *'Skin Tone:' Smoke Gray *'Height:' TBD *'Weight:' TBD *'Garments/Armor:' When about town, Accendie is typically in utilitarian clothing suited for the forge. Out in the wilds she is typically in full regalia, proudly displaying her Clan colors. *'General:' This stoic darkskinned Draenei smells of smoke and metal, her hands have been darkened further through her time at the forge. Though she keeps most of her thoughts to herself, she seems to look upon the world around her with conflicted emotions from time to time. History Before the Crash Born on Draenor before the attacks of the Legion, Accendie grew up in relative peace, watching the ways of crafting metal and gems from her parents. It has always been her dream to follow in their footsteps and create things of such great beauty. All that changed with the coming of the Legion and the attacks of the Orcs. Never having learned the ways of warfare, all she could do was stand back and watch those around her take up arms to defend their people and their homeland, using what little gifts of healing she had. Any argument she would bring before her parents for her to learn how to fight were met with refusal. While her parents had valid reasons for wanting to try and protect her, Accendie only became enraged at their stubbornness and it would lead to harsh arguments and hurt feelings. She watched in fascinated horror as her parents put away the jewelry and trinkets they had been working on and instead began to make weapons and armor for the ongoing fight. Never had the girl seen such things crated, and she soon began to help her parents in their forge round the clock. Soon word came that their family was to pack what few belongings they could carry and join the push to retake the Exodar. Carrying a few dresses and some bandages she had made, Accendie watched as her parents picked up some of the weapons they had made with their own hands, gathering together Accendie and her siblings along with aunts, uncles and cousins. Many carried weapons and wore mismatched pieces of armor, but even then Accendie's parents denied her the right to carry a weapon, this time saying she would more likely hurt those around her than the enemy with her untrained arms. Once again she was kept towards the back, watching those she love battle the hated Blood Elves while all she could do was try to patch up the wounds with her meager skills. In time, the Draenei warriors and Broken shaman pushed back the Elves and won the Exodar. Accendie and her family were escorted to one of the Cryo Chambers and each slept in their own Pod. The last thing Accendie remembers before waking on Azeroth is her Father's haggard but reassuring face, whispered words from her mother that they would be safe and all would be well. After the Crash Please read the Waking Nightmare Current Accendie has recently joined the Exodus clan and is currently studying amongst the dwarves of Ironforge to learn their ways of smithing and perfecting her art of crafting weapons to help supply her comrades and fellow Draenei. Links Internal Links *Stories and Artwork by/about Accendie *Exodus *User:SilverShadow External Links *Clan Exodus - Website and Forums about the guild. *Stories of Accendie - Stories and Writings about Accendie *Character Profile - Equipment and so forth. Category:Alliance Category:Draenei Category:Shaman